1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combustion control apparatus and method for an internal combustion engine having an exhaust system in which an exhaust gas purifying device is equipped. The present invention especially relates to the combustion control apparatus and method for the internal combustion engine which are capable of controlling a combustion in accordance with a state of the exhaust gas purifying device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2000-320386 published on Nov. 21, 2000 (which corresponds to a European Patent Application Publication No. EP 1 035 315 A2 published on Sep. 13, 2000) exemplifies a previously proposed combustion control apparatus for a Diesel engine in which a fuel injection quantity determined in accordance with a requested output when a temperature rise of a catalyst is promoted is split and injected a plural number of times at or near to a top dead center in a combustion stroke in order to continue the combustion caused by the fuel injection.